martial_worldfandomcom-20200223-history
Cultivation
Cultivation Path Martial Artist's during Life Destruction will build up their body, essence, and soul during these stages. The process of Life Destruction is to recreate one's body, essence, and soul respectively in 3-3-3 stages as though you were being reborn. But the goal of Life Destruction is to achieve a 9th Life Destruction so that one's body may be baptized with the world principles. Martial Artist's during the Nine Divine Shifts is the process of evolving the inner world. Respectively, Divine Sea is for evolving one's dantian into a dimension of varying area and sizes depending on a cultivator's talent and cultivation, then after Divine Sea is Divine Transformation -- transforming one's body into a divine body and expanding the inner dimension and filling it with earth and air, Then, the final part of the Nine Divine Shifts is the Divine Lord Realm -- one's inner world will then evolve into something comparable to a planet that can hold life inside of it. Holy Lord Realm is to evolve the inner world into something capable of congealing skies and life and even stars. Martial Artist's at and also during breakthrough to World King Realm will need the strength of a Great World or even absorb it whole, fusing it with the inner world and the expanding it into something reaching the standards of a Great World, hence there existence can rival that of a Great World in itself. Martial Artist's that are breaking through to ''Half-Step into Empyrean ''will evolve a royal divine shadow born from the inner world and formed from the comprehensions and strengths the cultivator has in preparation for Heavenly Tribulation that will happen during breakthrough to Empyrean. Also, one's divine shadow is the key for a cultivator to tread the road into godhood. Martial Artist's breaking through into ''Empyrean Boundary ''will fuse there royal divine shadow with the inner world during Heavenly Tribulation, in order for the shadow of oneself to be the Titled Venerate of the Inner world that is equal to the existence of a Great World itself as God, a sign that a cultivator has surpassed World King Realm, hence a martial artist at this boundary is one who rules beyond the strength granted by the heavens and may even be independent from it's control in some ways! Then, after Heavenly Venerate will one become a ''True God, ''A being who is a god of martial cultivators! But a Empyrean's breakthrough to True God is merging the royal divine shadow into one's body, essence, and soul! Thus, one must breakthrough from the shackles of the Heavenly Dao and attain godhood. Hence you are a True God in the very sense for your very existence is at the most pinnacle of life, a god. = -dasbones = Martial Arts "Perhaps the purpose of cultivating was never to achieve immortality, but to have a source of love and happiness, something that could give someone a purpose to keep on living in this world, something, that could truly touch someone's heart and be moved.... For own source of happiness, to cultivator, such is the way to truly touch the martial arts peak. Because even if one becomes eternal and everlasting, can you say that you are truly happy? Is it the goal of a martial cultivator to arrive at the lonely peak, filled with desolateness?" "We martial artist's cultivate the mortal body, cultivate the Heavenly dao, cultivate the Divine Soul, and finally to pursue something, that I am confused. But....What am I pursuing?Is it splendor ?No, that is only as transient as the fleeting clouds, it will only be short-lived and gradually become dull. Is it strength? But I am already capable of destroying the innumerable stars, destroy all of heaven and earth and tear the eons of space.... Or is it immortality? These years I also had pursued everlasting life, however, during my experience at the Emperor Bone Sea, there, I have seen countless of wailing souls in pain, and also saw an old foggy plan to achieve immortality in exchange for one's clan, using all means to achieve it. even if it means sacrificing others...Then, that original thought of immortality had too little significances... I who practice martial arts, naturally needs to fight, but what I face, is actually a big crisis, a crisis concerning all of the 33 heavens, and my time is limited." -Lin Ming Chapter#2214 Mass genocide, life passing, and the collapse of great worlds, but this time, the peak of martial arts, perhaps is intended for the common good......The race is the roots and without the roots , no matter how magnificent the tree, must always wither and die. In general, lost the race loss all common people, and if so, immortality is meaningless, just like the souls in the Emperor Grave Sea, even though they are existing for billions of years, must withstand the unending loneliness. Therefore, the so-called martial arts peak, is for the common good, because the purpose of cultivation, is to protect ones race, family as you are for the common people. For them and for your own hope. Martial Arts Peak "The martial arts peak? What is the martial arts peak!? Does anyone even know what the martial arts peak is!?.......I have looked, and I know my vision is limited, and it is possible that I will never find it. However, I will climb up to the peak as before wholeheartedly! I do not need to climb up to the highest point on this world. So long as I can see where my peak will be, I will not stop. Because at highest peak, my vision will be more broader, and thus, I will climb a higher peak that I have found, and continue as I repeat climbing a higher peak...... - Jiang Baoyun Chapter#1940 * You will always find yourself climbing up to the mountain peak, only to know that there is a much higher peak after that, but even if there is no peak, one must surmount itself, for the life biggest enemy is oneself... * One must be like a moth who walks into the flame without hesitation to achieve one's martial peak, wholeheartedly defeating oneself in order to better improve oneself. For with endurance will one's determination to achieve their greatest goals be determined. Body Transformation Stages * The physical aspect of a warrior's body refinement. * Refining the body with the True Essence. Typically, humans would stop before they reach the 7th stage due the lack of cultivation materials or knowledge about the later stages. The Essence starts to permeate the body from stage to stage and strengthens it. At the Pulse Condensation Stage (Reached after Bone Forging) the Essence floods the meridians, making it possible for the cultivator to start on the Essence Gathering way. * Must finish the Tempering Marrow & first of the Eight Gates before Life Destruction to continue the Body Transformation stages. Dao Palace levels may cause a hint of divine intervention. A principality fundamental to human cultivation but sealed away 3.6 billion years ago in present time by the Totem Level Devil, Wild. "The details about the Nine Stars of the Dao Palace are called the Nine Star Art. According to this bone slip, after one practices the Nine Star Art and truly opens of the Nine Stars of the Dao Palace, a martial artist can commune with the world around them, just like an essence gathering martial artist can. They can galvanize a type of energy using the world Laws. This energy is called astral essence!" Essence Gathering Stages * Essence also called Qi, the energy of the warrior's body. * This way focuses on cultivating the True Essence in the dantain. After the Pulse Condensation the essence starts to flow into the dantain, starts to accumulate and transform. * In the extreme levels of this system, one's energy accumulation would be equal to the amount of energy a universe has. Nine Divine Shifts - The early, middle and late stages of the Divine Sea Realm, Divine Transformation Realm and the Divine King Realm. Crystal Stages For Holy Demon Continent In terms of influence and power, the Giant Demon race ranked number one within the Holy Demon Continent. This was followed by the Dwarves, the Primates/goliath, and then humans as fourth. The Fey and the Feral race were even lower than humans, (only because of their low capacity of reproduction otherwise they would be ranked first thanks to their big capacity of understanding Concepts and Laws.). Each realm have 6 star. # Soldier (each star correspond to the 6 first step of Body Transformation Stages) #* 1 star : Strength Training #* 2 star : Flesh Training #* 3 star : Viscera Training #* 4 star : Altering Muscle #* 5 star : Bone Forging #* 6 star : Pulse Condensation # General #* 1 star : Early Houtian #* 2 star : Mid Houtian #* 3 star : Late Houtian #* 4 star : Early Xiantian #* 5 star : Mid Xiantian #* 6 star : Late Xiantian # King #* 1 star : Early Revolving Core #* 2 star : Mid Revolving Core #* 3 star : Late Revolving Core #* 4 star : 1-2 Life Destruction #* 5 star : 3-4 Life Destruction #* 6 star : 5-6 Life Destruction # Emperor #* 1 star : Early Divine Sea (LD 5-6) #* 2 star : Mid Divine Sea (LD 5-6) #* 3 star : Late Divine Sea (LD 5-6) #* 4 star : Peak Divine Sea (LD 5, but normal LD 5 powerhouse can't reach Divine Sea Peak) #* 5 star : Peak Divine Sea (LD 6) #* 6 star : Peak Divine Sea (LD 7) #* Peak Divine Sea powerhouse with LD 8 almost always better than 6 star peak Emperor, but there is no 4-6 star Emperors in Holy Demon Continent #* There is massive gap between 3 and 4 star Emperor like between 3 and 4 star King(Late Revolving Core > LD 1-2). 4 star Emperor is equivalent to Early Divine Transformation powerhouse #* It's hard to compare due to different Life Destruction quality, fullness, brain, heart and other inner organs and spinal collunm and other bones decomposition, Revolving Core size, form and density, soul decomposition thoroughness(c838) # Saint/Lord/Saint Lord? Battle Spirit * Optional: Grandmist Battle Spirit * Realms: ** Bronze Battle Spirit (Dark Yellow Aura) ** Silver Battle Spirit (Silver White Aura) ** Gold Battle Spirit (Golden Aura) ** Blue Soul Battle Spirit (Bright Blue Aura) * Stages: ** Elemental ** Small Success ** Large Success ** Perfect Concepts and Laws (FYI some levels were never stated in the novel) * Comprehension of Laws come in several stages. * The first stage was to memorize the Laws with the mind. It was easy to forget or misplace memories, and when recalling these memories, there was also a slight delay. In the midst of a heated battle, responding even just a little bit slower would often have fatal consequences. * As for the second stage, that was memorizing Laws with the body. If one remembered the Laws with the body, they would never forget them in their entire life. Also, it would become a conditioned reflex, completely natural to use. * And the third stage is at Lin Ming’s current stage. That was to use one’s bones and marrow to store the memories. To deeply inscribe the Laws into one’s bones and burn them into the marrow until those Laws became a part of the body! For example are Divine Beast's who inherently have principles carved into their bones, ensuring that those of the same boundary would find it hard to injure them. * Concept of Space ** First level: Space Distortion ** Second level: Heaven’s Divide ** Third level: Dimensional Slash ** Fourth level: Space Disruption ** Fifth level: Spatial Genesis ** Sixth level: Space Storm ** Seventh level: Black Hole Vortex ** Eighth level: Tenth Space Dimension ** Ninth level: World Destruction - Only at Beyond True God can a cultivator achieve this step. ** Tenth level: World Creation - Only at Beyond True God can a cultivator achieve this step. * Concept of Time ** First level: Stagnation ** Second level: Slow ** Third Level: Fast ** Fourth Level: Freeze ** Fifth level: Genesis ** Sixth level: Distortion ** Seventh level: Time Travel ** Eighth level: Time Dimension ** Ninth level: World's End - Only at Beyond True God can a cultivator achieve this step ** Tenth level: World's Beginning - -Only at Beyond True God can a cultivator achieve this step * Concept of Fire ** First level: Burning Heat ** Second level: Annihilation ** Third level: Creation ** Fourth level: Manifestation ** Fifth Level: Virtual Fire (Fire of Spirit) ** Sixth Level: Yang Flame ** Seventh level: Star Flame ** Eighth level: Fire of Nirvana ** Ninth level: To Ashes ** Tenth level: Beginning of the Blaze * Concept of Thunder ** First level: Death ** Second level: Life ** Third level: Extreme Speed ** Fourth level: Manisfestation ** Fifth Level: Virtual Thunder (Spiritual Lightning) ** Sixth Level: Destruction Thunder ** Seventh level: Thunder Dominion ** Eighth level: Life Origin Thunder ** Ninth level: World Split Thunder ** Tenth level: Primordial Thunder * Concept of Wind * Concept of Darkness ** First level: Devour True Essence ** Second level: Turn Space Viscous ** Third level: Blot Out ** Fourth level: Manisfestation ** Fifth Level: BlackHeart ** Sixth Level: Destruction ** Seventh level: Dark Domain ** Eighth level: Before Light ** Ninth level: Engulf ** Tenth level: Shadow World * Concept of Water * Concept of Earth * Concept of Metal * Concept of Wood * Concept of Yin&Yang * Concept of Slaughter * Concept of Grandmist Qi * Asura Heavenly Dao * Sacred Scripture ** Comprised of two parts; Law of Life & Death Mortal World Martial Talent(Lower Realms) No talent * Can't Cultivate * Martial Talent at base (body transformation stages) is something like Essence gathering and assimilation rate divided by time. ** Perception (Martial Intent) ** Willpower (Battle Spirit) ** Soul and Soulforce (Martial Intent and Essence control) * Mortal body peak of youth is 30 years 1st Grade * Altering Muscle before 30 years 2nd Grade * Bone Forging before 30 years 3rd Grade * Pulse Condensation before 30 years * 1x Cultivation speed Human Grade (4) * Houtian before 30 years Earth Grade (5) * Xiantian before 30 years Heaven Grade (6) * Revolving Core before 30 years Saint Grade (7) * Life Destruction before 50 years Emperor Grade (8) * Divine sea before 100 years King’s Cage Talent Ranking Common * Divided into low, medium, and high grade Saint * Divided into low, medium, and high grade Asura * Divided into human-step, earth-step, and heaven-step grade Titled Asura * Asura with their own unique title References: Category:Body Transformation Category:Essence Gathering Category:Battle Spirit Category:Concepts Category:Laws Category:Martial Talent Category:Cultivation Path Category:Martial Arts Category:Martial Peak